


Team Hawkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Pets, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Team Hawkeye

Clint sacrifices his life during the Skrull invasion.  
When he is resurrected he finds that Steve bad given his bow and name away.  
Kate is good. Not as good as him but has potential.   
Even when he returns to being Hawkeye, he lets her keep the name.  
He teaches her.  
Then Lucky joins them.  
All of them are broken but together they are complete.  
They are Team Hawkeye.


End file.
